Caught in the Rain
by 03hermione1992
Summary: Perry and Della get caught in a sudden rainstorm


Author's Note: This is my first attempt at writing for Perry Mason. I'm not sure if I like the ending or not. Please let me know how I did. I don't own the characters, I'm just having a bit of fun with them :)

Perry Mason and Della Street stepped out of the little sandwich shop into the warm Los Angeles spring day. It had been sunny earlier, which prompted them to walk the three blocks from the office to go to lunch. However, there were now large black clouds overhead, and it looked like it was going to rain.

They began the walk back to the office and continued their discussion about the blackmail case they were currently working on. Neither would admit it aloud, but they were both grateful that it was a relatively quiet week, because they had been so busy lately. As much as they both loved helping people wrongly accused of murder, it was nice to have a break once in a while. As they were walking, Della felt something wet hit her face, and looked up at the sky.

"Perry, I think it's starting to rain," she said.

Perry looked up at the sky as he too felt a raindrop hit his face. It rarely rained in Los Angeles, but it was even rarer for the weather to change so dramatically in one day. They both began to walk faster, not wanting to get caught in a sudden rainstorm.

They were only a block from the office when it started to rain heavily. The sidewalks started to clear as people ran back inside. Della and Perry quickened their pace even more, eager to get out of the pouring rain. Suddenly, Della's heel got caught in a crack in the sidewalk, and she lost her balance. She put her arms in front of her, bracing herself for a fall that never came.

Perry saw her lose her balance, and caught her before she hit the ground. Perry set her on her feet again, and couldn't help but stare at her. Even half soaked, with her hair sticking to her face, she was absolutely beautiful. Her clothes were soaked and were clinging to her body in a very appealing way. Perry brought his gaze back up to Della's face. There were a few raindrops on her lips, and he wanted nothing more than to kiss them away. What's wrong with you, she's your secretary, he chided himself silently. He had just noticed that he still had his arms around her, and made to pull them away, but Della shook her head.

Della had noticed the way he was looking at her, and she had noticed the look in his eyes. Was she imagining it? Could he possibly have feelings for her? She didn't want to get her hopes up, but she was sure that she was not imagining it. She had seen that look many times, and even though nobody had ever looked at her in quite that way, there was no mistaking it. Now that Della knew how Perry felt about her, and how it felt to be held by him, she didn't want the moment to end. So when he started to pull his arms away, she wanted him to know that she wanted this too.

Della stood on her toes and brushed her lips against his. It was a tentative kiss, and she wasn't sure what gave her the courage to do it. When she opened her eyes again, she saw that Perry was smiling at her.

"Della, you don't know how happy you just made me. My Della."

Della blushed and felt pleasant shivers run through her body when he called her 'my Della'. She returned his smile and brought her hand up to rest along his jawline. They shared another kiss, only this time he initiated it, and this time, it was more than a quick brushing of their lips. It was a deep, passionate, hungry kiss that left Della feeling lightheaded and giddy. She could no longer suppress her feelings for Perry. She had never felt this way about anybody, and now she was sure that she would never feel that way about anyone else. Perry nibbled on Della's bottom lip, causing her to moan softly. They kissed again, and again, each kiss getting more heated, and hands getting more daring. Perry, remembering where they were, reluctantly pulled away from Della. The rain was falling at its hardest, and they were both completely soaked. Della looked like she was getting cold, so Perry took off his jacket and draped it around her shoulders.

"How about we go inside and dry off?" Perry suggested.

Della slipped her hand into Perry's and they walked the last block to the office.

When they reached the office, Paul Drake was waiting for them. He couldn't help but laugh when he saw how wet they were.

"Well, look what the cat dragged in," Paul said. "I just missed the rain, but I'm sorry you two got caught in it."

Perry and Della looked at each other and smiled. "I'm not," they said at the same time.

Paul just shook his head. If they liked getting caught in the rain, that was their problem.


End file.
